


Czarna Madonna

by ZefirAstro



Series: Alternatywa Powszechnego Pokoju [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magic!Poland, White Magic, akcja przeniesiona kilka lat wstecz, black magic, brak poszanowania dla kanonu, dużo mieszania, magiczna Polska
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZefirAstro/pseuds/ZefirAstro
Summary: Praktyka zaczyna się wtedy, gdy teoria przestaje wystarczać. Arabella czasem śniła o krainach, w których ma prawo pojechać na kraniec świata bez okazywania dokumentów. O zwierzętach, które nie umierały na stole operacyjnym matki, tylko żyły w Edenie. O Bogach, którzy śnili i o tych, którzy się już obudzili. O tym, że zostanie sama w obcym kraju. — Ostatni koszmar zaczął przeplatać się z najwspanialszym marzeniem - dodaję cicho, ignorując uporczywe spojrzenia Harry`ego. — To nie była moja wina — mówi chłopak, gdy w końcu odważyłam się je odwzajemnić. — Nie. To nie była nasza — prostuję, bo wojna się skończyła i naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, żeby wkopywać nas wszystkich w większe poczucie winy. Wszyscy ponieśliśmy ofiary.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Uwzględnia pięć pierwszych części sagi, ale przesuwa je kilka lat wcześniej (z początku lat 90tych, do połowy lat 80tych) na potrzeby ujęcia określonego wizerunku Polski w tle fabularnym.  
> Nie ukrywam, że w dużej mierze znajdują się tu moje prywatne wynaturzenia na temat potterowskiej sagi - związane z faktem, że nie mogłem przeboleć śmierci moich ukochanych postaci.  
> Utwór jest pierwszą częścią z trzech, które również powinny się tutaj pojawić.  
> Mam spory problem z przecinkami, nielogicznymi zdaniami - ale walczę z tym i za wszelką pomoc będę wdzięczny. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenie - wizerunek Magicznej Polski orbituje wokół moich wyobrażeń o kraju, którego czarodzieje wciąż trwają przy tradycyjnych technikach magicznych, nieodzownie związani z naturą oraz ziemią, na której mieszkają i spoczną.

Alina otworzyła okienko nad kuchenką, wpuszczając do środka zziębniętą sowę płomykówkę, popularną w państwach bloku wschodniego ze względu na dużą dostępność i stosunkowo niskie koszty utrzymania. Z żalem pomyślała o martwej już Anaidzie, otrzymanej za wykupienie jej ręki przez rodzinę Józka. Piękna sowa prążkowana przywieziona w darze małżeńskim, warta więcej niż wszystkie posagi sióstr Bioryn razem wzięte. Życia nic jej nie przywróci, ale Ala mogła zadbać przynajmniej o popiskującą z zimna kupę piór. Tegoroczna zima zapowiadała się równie zjawiskowo, co tragicznie, nic dziwnego, że zmarzła - deszcz nie przestawał od kilku dni siąpić, a nadchodzący z północy mróz nie należał do najlepszych sygnałów.

Zamknęła okno, włączyła kuchenkę gazową i wstawiła pełny czajnik wody. Dopiero potem nasypała zwierzęciu kilka nasion do pustej miseczki po obierkach. Wytarła brudne dłonie o fartuch i podczas gdy sowa jadła ze smakiem, odwiązała liścik. Przysunęła do siebie krzesło, które zaklekotało pod ciężarem nieco opasłego ciała. Z roztargnieniem pozwoliła przelatywać spojrzeniu po kolejnych zdaniach, zawartych w krótkiej wiadomości. Zmarszczyła na moment brwi, ale twarz tak bardzo strapiona w jednym momencie, w drugim rozpogodziła się w ułamek chwili, słysząc skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych.

\- Jesteś wreszcie, połóż płaszcz na grzejnik! - krzyknęła głośno, chowając wiadomość do kieszeni spódnicy.

\- Już, już, mówię ci, Ala, oni to tam kabaret robią i to taki, że sama Matka Przełożona ryknęła śmiechem przed trybunałem. - Do małego pomieszczenia wpadła jak burza, pociągająca nosem kobieta. Bliżej jej było do trzydziestki niż czterdziestki, ale ostre rysy twarzy, spracowane dłonie i zgarbiona postawa emanowały przedwczesną starością.

\- Siadaj, zupę mam, podgrzeję. Woda zaraz dojdzie, herbatę zrobimy. Gmina nie dostanie dofinansowania? - spytała z irytacją, krzątając się po kuchni.

\- A gdzie tam gmina, Ala! Województwo grosza nie dostanie, góra zapowiedziała, że pieniędzy nie ma i koniec. Kpina, kabaret, na Boga klnę, że kpina. - W czasie mówienia zaczęła owijać brązowe loki wokół palców. - Jagiellonka zapowiedziała, że jak nie ma dla nich w gotówce, to chcą na czek albo zwijają interes. Długi ciągną od wieków, faktycznie zamknąć trza będzie - napomknęła ostrożnie, badając reakcję przyjaciółki. Trzaśnięcie drzwiczkami szafki potwierdziło jej obawy. - Tak myślałam, że swoim dziewczynom też rzuciłaś książeczki do Jagiellonki.

\- Wiadomo czy przekierują? - Z pytania przebijała się resztka nadziei, ciemnowłosa pokręciła głową. - Szlag jasny by trafił! - Uderzyła ze złością w stół, strasząc płomykówkę. Dopiero teraz rozmówczyni zorientowała się, że w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się istota trzecia.

\- Biała obrączka na nóżce - oceniła szybko. - A tym też się czegoś znowu chce? Po ostatnim zborze nawet nie zamierzam na Jasną ruszać - dodała, rozpoczynając wywód pełny narzekań dotyczących ostatniego spotkania sprzed czterema laty, gdy cała rada rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. Veto, mówili, veto sami znieśliśmy i to jego skutki. Irena nie chciała wierzyć w to kłamstwo równie mocno co Ala, ale gdy po raz trzeci cofnięto jej przepustkę poza kraj ze złością powtórzyła - a mieliśmy veto.

\- Zosia z Warszawy przesyła pozdrowienia spod Trybunału - wyjaśniła krótko, zalewając talerz ciepłą pomidorową.

\- A ta, to czego chce? Mówię ci, Ala, ona nas jeszcze wszystkich ocygani. Pierwszym pociągiem zwieje do ruskich, jak poleci dym i jeszcze się mitrężyć będzie, że jej się dwór Wierynów należy z racji testamentu.

\- Bo się należy, testament prawdziwy - zaprotestowała jasnowłosa, marszcząc brwi. Spór o posiadłość nad Bałtykiem toczył się od ośmiu lat, po śmierci Mistrza Eliksirów - Szczęśliwego, powinien trafić do jego brata - Antoniego, prawem krwi. Dopiero ujawniony przez mugolskiego prawnika testament wyjawił prawa kochanki starszego Wieryna do rodzinnych sekretów. Historia co jakiś czas zmieniała kierunek, a po pięciu latach potwierdzono tylko istnienie księgi opatentowanych przez Feliksa eliksirów. Właściciel dworu mógł zarówno sprzedać patenty, jak i samemu wytwarzać je, dzięki zapisanym w oryginale po rosyjsku, notatkom.

\- Nieważne, to czego w końcu chciała? - dopytała się Irena. - Pewnie znowu ciągnąć chce po sądach jako światków. A przecież wszystkie widziałyśmy kapitulację na Jasnej. Ale nie, nie ma bata. Ona swego musi dowieść i będzie czas marnować na bezsensowne kłótnie z trybu...

\- Irena! - przywołała ją do porządku przyjaciółka, przybierając ostrzejszy tron. - Pisała, że bojkotować granice paktu z Asyżu mają zamiar. I żeby zapisać się na listę zagraniczną, to ona postara się załatwić miejsce jakieś.

Ciemnowłosa zdębiała na moment, zatrzymując łyżkę zupy w odległości kilku centymetrów od otwartych ust, mechanicznie głaszcząc drugą dłonią pióra ptaka.  
  
\- Ale że jak? Na listę-listę? - spytała w końcu, wracając do jedzenia.  
  
\- Listę. Mówiła, że nie wiadomo czy zniosą układ, ale lista weszła. Jak podrzucę jej druki, to zajmie ile miejsc da radę, tylko szybko trzeba, bo już ludzie trybunału miejsca próbują zajmować.  
  
\- Ala! Przecież to cudownie, masz alternatywę za Jagiellonkę. Zresztą, zawsze lepiej, żeby córki za granicą uczyły. Niech wyjadą, świata się nauczą, tam im lepiej będzie, niż w naszej Jagiellonce - rozpromieniła się Irena.  
  
\- No tak - mruknęła jasnowłosa pod nosem. - Tylko problem taki, że za co ja je tam wyśle? Mnie nawet na jedną stać nie będzie. Przed zborem co miałam, to miałam. Po Jasnej...  
  


* * *

 

Alina była bardzo dobra w kalkulowaniu.  
  
Dlatego gdy wezwano ją trzeciego stycznia 1979 roku do rannego jednorożca, brnąc przez czterdziestocentymetrowe zaspy śniegu, kalkulowała. W dodatki robiła to bardzo starannie, zapisując w pamięci kolejne wyniki oraz spostrzeżenia. Piekielny ziąb przypominał zapowiedź kolejnej nawałnicy, jaka w nocy powinna przejść przez tutejszą wioskę. Pięćdziesiąt procent ekstra za wyrwanie ją w środku wolnego dnia z domu. Trzydzieści procent ekstra za warknięcie do jej córki, jak do pierwszej lepszej dziewuchy. Dwadzieścia procent ekstra za śnieg, który wsypywał się do butów. Dziesięć za zmarznięte mimo grubych rękawiczek palce, piętnaście za czapkę, która będzie nadawać się już tylko do wyrzucenia. I czterdzieści za przypalone w domu pierogi.

Właściciela wyścigowego jednorożca będzie zdecydowanie drogo kosztować leczenie rannego wierzchowca. Nielegalne zawody warte były każdej ceny, a nikt by nie wzywał w taką pogodę Zwierzynny, gdyby nie chodziło o zwierzaka pierwsza klasa. Uratowanie czempiona mogło zapełnić spiżarnię na wiele, długich zim, a równocześnie oznaczało możliwość odłożenia trochę grosza na czarną godzinę.

Czarną godzinę, która niebawem nadejdzie, jeżeli Akademia Anny Jagiellonki faktycznie postanowi zakończyć swoją działalność. Edukacja magiczna w kraju Gierka przedstawiała się o wiele gorzej niż mugolska. Trybunał został zdominowany przez prokomunistów, którzy praktycznie wypleniali czystą, polską, magiczną krew. Stare rody przeniosły się na wsie w czasie I Wojny Światowej, osiedlając się na stałe. Arystokracja klepała taką samą biedę jak zaścianek, mówiło się o różnicach w prawach do patentów, ilości klejnotów rodowych czy wartościach pradawnych artefaktów, ale wszyscy jechali na jednym wózku. Od czasu sabatu na Jasnej Górze to nawet kół pozbawionym. Ala z żalem wspomniała piękny, rubinowy naszyjnik matki wymieniony na szkolne książeczki, dzisiaj już prawdopodobnie bez żadnej wartości. W czasie gdy mugole czekali dwadzieścia lat na mieszkanie, czarodzieje walczyli z rosnącym odsetkiem analfabetyzmu. Polska miała jedną szkołę, do której szło się w wieku szesnastu lat. Nauka trwała osiem, ale zapewniała solidne podstawy do piastowania odpowiedzialnego miejsca w społeczeństwie. Niestety - specjalistów było mało, na prywatne nauczanie ledwo starsze rody było stać, miejsca trza było zapisywać na dany rocznik już przy urodzeniu dziecka i co roku potwierdzać. W przeciwnym wypadku potomek tracił szansę nauki. Wiadomo - co kto umiał to uczył, Alina jako Zwierzanna piątego stopnia mogła pochwalić się pewnym doświadczeniem, ale bez oficjalnego papierka doświadczenie niewiele mogło zdziałać. W końcu każda matka chce dla dziecka to co najlepsze.

Wyrwana przez uciekającego w popłochu wróbla, rozejrzała się wokoło. Wstęga siwego dymu wydobywała się z komina leśnej chatki. Ignorując uporczywe zimno skierowała się w stronę budynku, marząc o kubku kompotu i odrobinie ciepła. Śnieg utrudniał chodzenie, ale w końcu zapukała zmarzniętymi dłońmi w drzwi. Uchyliły się szybko, co wykorzystała, bezprecedensowo wchodząc do środka.  
  
\- No nie - jęknęła głośno. - To miał być jednorożec. Jednorożec! - wytknęła chłopakowi przy drzwiach, który ledwo odrósł od mleka. Był niewiele starszy niż jej najstarsza córka. - Mam sprzęt przygotowany pod jednorożca. A nie centaura! - wyjaśniła ze złością.  
  
Stało się. Brunet spąsowiał, zdębiał, zbladł - zdawało się, że chyba wszystko na raz, ale kto by się tym przejmował, jeżeli na środku (ciepłego, bardzo ciepłego, och, w końcu ciepłego) pomieszczenia leżał centaur. Centaur najwyraźniej z poharataną nogą, w którą wdało się zakażenie. Zdjęła płaszcz, rzucając go w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka. Podeszła do stworzenia, stawiając torbę na podłodze. Szybkie oględziny upewniły ją, że stracił przytomność.  
  
\- Długo tak ma? - spytała, nakładając zaklęcie dezynfekujące na dłonie.  
  
\- Drugą godzinę leży. W stolicy mówili, że tu Zwierzynna mieszka, to nas aportowali. - Z niepewnością przyglądał się, jak kobieta dotyka ciemnofioletowej nogi, ogolonej przez niego magią, jak tylko zauważył czarne pęcherze.  
  
\- Ścigacz? - Dopiero po chwili poświęconej powstrzymaniu obrzydzenia zdołał odpowiedzieć na pytanie krótkim "nie". - To kto? - Położyła ręce na lewej tylnej nodze centaura, koncentrując się w myślach na inkantacji.

Niedobrze, zakażenie rozprzestrzeniało się szybko. Zbyt szybko.  
  
\- Profesor. - Udała, że nie usłyszała kłamstwa młodzieńca i głową kazała mu się przybliżyć.  
  
\- Będę amputować. Do takiego stanu toście doprowadzili, że prawie na drugą przeszło.

Przez następne pół godziny Jack Malfoy na przemian rzygał i próbował nie rzygać, po tym jak pękł pierwszy pęcherz rozedmowy. Centaur spoczął na odkażonym posłaniu, uboższy o jedną nogę i bogatszy o kalectwo do końca życia. Alina westchnęła w duchu, zanim podeszła do wymiotującego na mrozie chłopaka. Podała mu kubek ciepłej wody, klepiąc po plecach.  
  
\- Za drugim razem będzie lepiej - powiedziała pocieszająco.  
  
\- Zapewniam, drugiego razu nie będzie - jęknął.  
  
Wrócili razem do środka, mając dość panującego na zewnątrz ziąbu. Pacjent nadal spał, amputowana noga została odpowiednio zutylizowana, a dwoje czarodziejów mogło w końcu spocząć przy kominku z kubkiem parnego napoju.  
  
\- Profesor - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem chłopak, przysuwając stopy bliżej ognia. Ala mogła zauważyć, że nienaturalnie ciemne włosy były wynikiem niewprawnego zaklęcia zmiany koloru. Wzruszyła ramionami - składanie centaura, nawet profesora, było zdecydowanie mniej opłacalne niż wyścigowego jednorożca. - Jestem Jack Malfoy. - Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę, którą uścisnęła szybko.  
  
\- Malfoy? To nie jest ród angielski? - spytała, przywołując w pamięci ojcowską księgę rodów z podziałem na zamieszkiwane terytoria. - Nie macie u siebie lekarzy?  
  
\- Nie mamy Zwierzann - wyjaśnił krótko, przyglądając się jej ostrożnie.  
  
_Och_. To wszystko wyjaśniało. Polska mogła mieć swoje problemy, ale to nie znaczy, że u innych wszystko było na kolorowo. Anglia mimo zaliczenia wielu ras rozumnych do, cóż, ras rozumnych uparcie dążyła w najlepszym wypadku do ich utylizacji. Teoretycznie czarodzieje, druzgotki, syreny, wampiry, wilkołaki, centaury, druidzi, driady mieli nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, z drugiej strony odmówiono wszystkim poza pierwszą grupą opieki medycznej. Niby driady miały kapłanki, wilkołaki przeorów, wampiry bezkrwistych, ale problem z kształceniem, słaby dostęp do materiałów edukacyjnych, niedobór osób o odpowiednich zdolnościach, trudność i ciężkość pracy zniechęcała do nauki. Polska od lat współdziałała w sprawie ochrony wszelkich ras rozumnych, albowiem ich pomoc była nieoceniona w tworzeniu Korony, dzięki czemu Zwierzanny zostawiano w spokoju. Pod patronatem legendarnej Anny Zwierzak rozwijano sztukę leczenia. Alina szczyciła się niezmąconą skazą reputacją, jako adeptka piątego stopnia - najwyższego, jaki mogła osiągnąć osoba bez wyższego wykształcenia.  
  
\- Niech okłada to cyklamenem, storczykiem olbrzymim i moczy w oliwie. Najlepiej, żeby ktoś mu stale teksańską wersję cylonu podawał, przeorzy używają tego do zanikania bólów fantomowych - objaśniła, zapisując w pamięci, żeby przygotować zapasy niektórych eliksirów na czarną godzinę.  
  
\- Będzie chodził? - cicho spytał młodzieniec.  
  
\- Po protezie czy przeszczepie? - odparła fachowo, wzruszając ramionami. - Dobra Zwierzanna mu to połata, jak wróci za jakiś czas. Przeszczep droższy wiele, ale proteza też dobra, tylko nie wiadomo czy się przyzwyczai. Starego psa trudno nowych sztuczek uczyć - dodała, przysuwając dłonie bliżej ognia.  
  
\- Naprawdę jest profesorem - rzucił Malfoy.  
  
\- A ja carycą ruską. Lepiej mi ty powiedz, skąd polski u anglikanina?  
  
\- Narzeczoną miałem mieć polską, ale nie dostała zgody trybunału. Moja matka jest z okolic Bzury. - Alina zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu.  
  
\- Charłak? - spytała bez precedensu. - Malfoy'owi buty by lizali za samą ofertę, ale nie złożył jej patriarcha rodu, skoro odmówiono. Kiwnął niespokojnie głową.  
  
\- Ile by trzeba było wyłożyć na przeszczep?  
  
\- Nogę. - Niezrażona jego zdziwionym spojrzeniem kontynuowała. - Dokładniej nogę centaura. Gdy jeden umiera, jego ciało zostaje oddane głuszy, jak zmajstrujecie mu nogę, to mogę ją przyklepać.  
  
\- Ile?  
  
\- Och, jestem pewna, że się zdecydowanie dogadamy. - Posłała mu promienny uśmiech. 


	2. Rozdział I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Arabella znajduje list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Zireael07, uznam to za komplement. Bardzo mi miło, że moja wizja spotkała się z tak ciepłym przyjęciem. : ) 
> 
> ____ 
> 
> Dalej kontynuujemy wątek Magicznej Polski.

I ROZDZIAŁ  
Arabella z niepokojem przyglądała się kartce papieru zapisanej drobnym, eleganckim pismem. Skrzywiła się, widząc oficjalną pieczęć z dziwnym godłem. Chciało się powiedzieć, że teraz pójdzie z górki, że wszystko będzie już dobrze, ale doskonale wiedziała czyje szesnaste urodziny przypadały na ten rok. Usiadła naburmuszona na krześle, mamrocząc pod nosem po rusku.

— Głupia, Lonia, głupia. — Rzuciła list na stół, zeskakując na podłogę z wysoko uniesioną głową. Niech sobie Lonia jedzie do Krakowa, niech jedzie. One tu zostaną, może nawet będzie mogła zająć jej pokój. Pomyślała z irytacją o sypialni, którą zajmowała razem z dwoma młodszymi siostrami. Spały na olbrzymim materacu, przykrytym kilkoma prześcieradłami, ale całkowicie własne łóżko, szafka oraz toaletka sprawiały wrażenie wyimaginowanego ósmego cudu świata. Z nieukrywaną złością prychnęła głośno, uznając za całkowicie niesprawiedliwy fakt, że jej starsze siostry - Apolonia i Antonina miały swoje własne pokoje. Co prawda, Tośka uczyła się na kolejną Zwierzannę w rodzinie, przez co faktycznie potrzebowała własnych czterech kątów. Arabella wolała nie myśleć, jakie potwory czają się wokół starszej siostry. Jeszcze trzy lata temu mdlała, gdy ludzie znosili jej matce poranione zwierzątka i choć od jakiegoś czasu przestała obawiać się takich kugucharów, to tosiane szczury, paskudne pająki oraz agresywne sorajskry należały do zupełnie innej ligi. Zdecydowanie wolałaby spróbować z odebraniem pokoju Loni, który tonął w setkach opasłych tomiszczy. Arabelli nie ciągnęło do książek, kurzu oraz zapachu zwietrzałego atramentu, dlatego przewracała oczami, przyglądając się zagraconym sześciu metrom kwadratowym Apolonii. 

— To na uniwersytet — mawiała dumnie Lonia, chowając się za okładką jakiejś encyklopedii. Arabella w myślach dodawała - chyba na wymyślony - ale wolała na głos o tym nie wspominać. Starsza siostra nie miała problemów z żadną dziedziną magii, a dziewczynka wolałaby uniknąć spędzenia kolejnego dnia w ciele kota. Na myśl o poprzednim takim wypadku przeszły ją dreszcze. Zarumieniła się, wspominając z jaką zachłannością pochłaniała złapaną w stodole mysz, po powrocie do ludzkiej postaci wymiotowała przez kilka godzin.

— Bycie starszym musi być w dechę. Można robić wszystko, co się chce — powiedziała do siebie. Chociaż…? Wspomniała jak bardzo mama złajała Lonię za ten wybryk, ale po chwili potrząsnęła głową. Gdyby była starsza, sama zamieniłaby okropną siostrę. I to w dodatku w ropuchę! 

Słysząc skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych, schowała list do szuflady i czym prędzej rzuciła się do wyglądania, jakby robiła coś naprawdę pożytecznego. Przyjęła pozę zatroskanej kucharki, próbując mieszać drewnianą łyżką cokolwiek z wielkiego garnka, stojącego na podręcznym piecyku. Z miną znawcy spróbowała dołożyć drewna, ale dziecięce palce nie były w stanie poradzić sobie z zasuwką. Przez moment myślała, że właściciel stukających miarowo obcasów podejdzie do drzwi kuchennych, ale kroki cichły z każdą minutą. Odetchnęła z ulgą, próbując przypomnieć sobie po co w ogóle przyszła do kuchni. List, przyniesiony przez dziwną sowę o całkowicie białych piórach, kusił, ale Arabella była naprawdę słaba z magii praktycznej, prawdopodobnie nie umiałaby odtworzyć złamanego koła z laku*. 

Notes! 

Dziewczynka skierowała się w stronę masywnej szafki, wypełnionej kolorowymi teczkami oraz stosami wyblakłych kartek. Znalazła gruby, niebieski notes, którego okładkę zdobiły liczne plamy po herbacie jubileuszowej** i kawie plujce***. Następnie pobiegła z powrotem do ogrodu, uśmiechając się na widok ogólnego rozgardiaszu. Rozkazy mamy były słyszalne pewnie z paru kilometrów. Alina Brzęczyszkiewicz należała do osób, które los traktował łaskawie tak długo, jak się uśmiechają. Dołeczki w kącikach ust oraz spokojny, pogodny wyraz twarzy odwracały uwagę od twardych, spracowanych dłoni oraz wyraźnym bruzdom na twarzy. Ubrana w zwiewną, zielono-żółtą szatę dyrygowała córkami, rozdzielając zadania do wykonania. Odkąd zmarła siostra jej męża, to na niej spoczął obowiązek organizacji sobótkowych spotkań. Od Zjazdu na Jasnej Górze wiedźmom zakazano odbywanie publicznych zgromadzeń, ale żadne zakazy nie mogły złamać setek lat tradycji. 

 

Do Kalinowca tłumnie miały zjechać rodziny, których korzenie sięgały początków tutejszej ziemi. Dla wielu starszych dziewczyn to jedyny dzień w roku, kiedy mogły liczyć na odetchnięcie od sztywny reguł aranżowania związków. Po I i II Wojnie Światowej wiele państw obawiało się zbytniego przyrostu naturalnego, ale w świecie czarodziejów sytuacja stawała się bardziej niż fatalna. Najczęściej rodziny miały jedno lub dwoje dzieci, co w połączeniu z fanatycznym pragnieniem przetrwania nazwiska wprowadziło problem z ilością dziewczynek. Dodając do tego fakt, że przesiew czarodziejów sięgnął przede wszystkim rodów nowszych, osób półkrwi oraz szlam magiczne kraje potrzebowały zastrzyku świeżej krwi do wyprodukowania kolejnych pokoleń. Irytujące tradycje małżeństw aranżowanych sprawiły, że wiele par tworzono na granicy kazirodztwa, byle tylko utrzymać czystość linii genealogicznej. Alina, jako jedna z lepiej znanych Zwierzann, głośno protestowała w tej sprawie na ostatnim zgromadzeniu, proponując rozszerzenie sobótkowych zwyczajów. 

Powiedzieć, że pomysł został odrzucony to mało. 

— Amanda, znajdź więcej aksamitki****. I nasturcji*****, chyba że chcesz pleść wianki z nachyłka******?! Antonina, na Boga i Najświętszą Panienkę, zostaw ogniki w spokoju! Apolonia, uprzątnij w końcu przedsionek kapliczki. Arabella, ile mam czekać? Przygotuj stodołę. 

Arabella nie czekała, aż matka znajdzie wolną chwilę, żeby popastwić się bardziej nad swoimi córkami, tylko zostawiła zeszyt na drewnianej ławie przed domem i czmychnęła do graciarni. Siostry spojrzały na nią z zazdrością, więc posłała im tylko zadowolony uśmiech. Odkąd okazało się, że ma lewe ręce zarówno do zbierania ziół (co samo w sobie było niesamowitym osiągnięciem), jak i do opanowywania zapalnych ogników czy przywoływanie prostych duszków, które pomagały w sprzątaniu, prace podzielono na resztę dziewcząt. 

Coroczne obchody Kupały odbywały się w ten sam sposób, dlatego pięć lat temu, po śmierci cioci Ani, dostała w swoje dziecięce rączki stodołę. I za każdym razem przygotowywała ją znakomicie, nawet jeżeli potrzebowała zrobić wiele kursów, żeby wszystko zanieść na miejsce. Czasem żałowała, że jest jeszcze za mała na zabawę ze starszymi dzieciakami. Młodsze zaganiano po północy do stodoły, nakazując spać w spokoju i pozwalając dorosłym się zabawić. Chwytając pierwszą partię kocy z zazdrością pomyślała o Lonii, której rok temu pozwolono w końcu pełnoprawnie uczestniczyć. Wróciła co prawda milcząca, ale z zarumienionymi policzkami i świecącymi oczyma, w mokrej, potarganej sukience. Przez następne kilka dni zmuszały ją do opowiadania co starsze dzieciaki robią po godzinie zero. Początkowo słuchały z fascynacją kolejnych historii o poszukiwaniu kwiatu paproci czy skakaniu przez ognisko, ale gdy pojawiły się tematy wywoływania duchów czy składania ofiar z krwi Starym Bogom zrozumiały, że siostra z nich kpi. 

Potrzebowała godziny i dwunastu rund, żeby wszystko umieścić w odpowiednim miejscu. Stodoła pachniała sianem, domem oraz ziołami ochronnymi, którymi matka okadzała co tydzień budynek. Część kocy rozłożyła jako prześcieradła, część przewiesiła przez belki, które wspierały ściany. Koszyki z jedzeniem i piciem, szczelnie zapakowanym przed gryzoniami, postawiła na ziemi, niedaleko drzwi. Jeszcze raz sprawdziła, czy na pewno wszystko dobrze przygotowała i już miała wyjść, gdy usłyszała krzyk najmłodszej siostry, Anastazji. 

— Jadą! Jadą! — Rzuciła się przed siebie, zdążając na kawałek pochodu. Z nieba zleciało kilka powozów, w które zaprzęgnięto białe pegazy. Z otwartą buzią wpatrywała się w śmiejących się kuzynów, do których zaczęła energicznie machać. 

Kolejne pół godziny poświęcono na tradycyjne powitanie - chlebem i mlekiem. Ścisnęło ją tyle osób, że sama już nie wiedziała z kim się przywitała, a z kim nie. Pełna śmiechów gromada z daleka musiała wyglądać na istny cyrk rąk oraz nóg. Starsze dzieci próbowały się zdystansować, ale młodsze nie miały takich oporów. Zjazdów nie organizowano za często, zwłaszcza odkąd władza przestała sprzyjać wszelkim, nawet niewielkim, zgromadzeniom. Alina odeszła na moment z Matyldą oraz Piotrem Kasprovic, nawiązując rozmowę prowadzoną ściszonym głosem. 

Oprócz Jarego Święta był to jedyny dzień w roku, gdy spotykały się bez wyraźnego powodu czy nakazu rodziny, w których panował i matriarchat, i patriarchat. W przeciwieństwie do Anglii, gdzie głową rodu zawsze był mężczyzna czy Rumunii, gdzie głową rodu zawsze była kobieta w Polsce uznawano obie formy. Niektóre rody preferowały damską, inne męską rękę, jednak rzadko następowało do wprowadzania zmian. W przypadku śmierci głowy, funkcję przejmował najbliższy i najodpowiedniejszy wiekiem członek rodziny, zbliżony płcią. W wypadku przykładowo braku mężczyzny w rodzie patriarchalnym, mąż dziedzicki był uznawany za honorowego członka rodu, ale jednocześnie był zmuszony przyjąć dane nazwisko. 

Dlatego odmowa dwudziestoośmioletniej Andromedy Lipnik, odnośnie przybycia na Sobótkę był ciosem zarówno w dumę Aliny, jak i w serce całej idei przedsięwzięcia. 

— Źle się dzieje. Wiem, że wciąż nie pozbierała się po stracie ojca i brata, ale to nadal przesada. - Matylda zmarszczyła czoło. - Jeżeli Andromeda odmówi w kolejnym roku będzie za stara na swatanie. Lipnik wymrze, tak samo jak Trabant i Ursyniak. 

— Coż poradzić? Postęp. Dziewczyna chce karierę robić, niech nad nią w tej Ameryce dobre duchy czuwają. 

— Ala, zwariowałaś!? Czy ty widzisz, co się dzieje? Ile nas teraz zostało?! Słyszałaś o Anglii?! Moja znajoma przysięga, że widziano jak Sam Wiesz Kto pojawił się w Londynie. Magia umiera. 

— Co jest winą naszych zaściankowych poglądów - powiedziała łagodnie. — Uspokój się, dzisiaj jest pora na zabawę. O przyszłości porozmawiamy, gdy nadejdzie na to pora. Zresztą, w twoim stanie nie powinnaś się denerwować - rzuciła, spoglądając szczególnie na matyldziany brzuch, nieprzypadkowo nieco mocno wypukły. Czarnowłosa koleżanka zarumieniła się nieznacznie, przez co znowu wyglądała jak za dawnych lat. Alina z żalem pomyślała o czasach, gdy same były tylko nastolatkami, próbującymi zrozumieć, gdzie zaprowadzi ich ambicja. Były młode, głupie i pewne siebie, ale życie szybko zredukowało młodzieńcze poglądy. 

W tym czasie Arabella wymknęła się zwinnie z plątaniny ferajny, przeskakując przez kolejne części ciała. Uwielbiała rodzinno-zjazdowy gwar i rozgardiasz, ale obawiała się, że jeżeli zostanie tam choć chwilę dłużej, to wszystkie kości w jej małym ciele zostaną połamane. 

Odeszła kilka kroków na bok, obserwując towarzystwo z daleka. Następnie przeniosła wzrok na zachodzące słońce, które powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Usiadła na schodkach do domu, śledząc kolejne wybuchy radości z pojawienia się następnych rodzin. 

To było znane, normalne i dobre, ale nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak, dlatego jedynie uśmiechała się niepewnie, patrząc z obawą. Słońce uciekło za horyzont. 

— Ja rad widjet was.  
— Andromedy nie będzie?  
— Idiot.  
— Kaśka, gdzie z tym piwem?!  
— Mudak. 

Arabella wychwycała z rozmów ledwie co trzecie słowo, ale z uśmiechem próbowała nadążyć za toczonymi dyskusjami. Zaraz po przybyciu całej familii Kasprovic, nadjechali Nastorczyk oraz Czarysław. Od ściskania kolejnych dłoni zaczynały boleć ją ręce, dlatego wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość. Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy czyjeś kończyny pochwyciły ją w serdecznym uścisku. Roześmiała się głucho, dostrzegając początek pochodu. Najstarsze kuzynostwo podeszło z pochodniami do Aliny i Piotra, którzy machnięciem dłoni posłali magiczne ogniki, które zapalając obmyte parafiną kije, rozpoczęły obchody. W ciszy udali się przed siebie, za przewodników obierając ogień. Lonia zawsze twierdziła, że ogień, jak każdy żywioł, ma swój zapach, ale dopiero teraz Arabella zaczęła w to wierzyć. Charakterystyczna, delikatna nutka ciepła niosła się przez cały szereg. Nawet wiatr ucichł, jakby bał się zakłócić najważniejsze święto w roku. 

 

Po kilku minutach dotarli do granicy lasu. Na przód wystąpiła jedna z córek od Nasturkiewicz, dwudziestoletnia Marianna, rozpoczynając inkantacje. Dźwięki niesiono przez pieśń ku Starym Bogom, tak starym, że zapomniała o nich nawet ziemia, po której stąpali. Wyciągnęła przed siebie jedną z dłoni, wokół której utworzyła się jasna otoczka czystej magii. Arabella przecisnęła się przez skupisko kończyn, rozpychając się łokciami oraz kolanami. Z otwartymi ustami wpatrywała się w widowisko. Świat jakby zwolnił, na moment nawet zmatowiał, żeby po chwili wszystkie barwy stały się o wiele wyraźniejsze. Ciemne niebo przecięły błyskawice, ale zabrakło dźwięku grzmotu. Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, próbując zachować świadomość.

 

Magia krążyła od drzewa do drzewa, mknąc niepostrzeżenie srebrnym śladem między zielonymi liśćmi. Otumanione pieśnią rośliny przesunęły bliżej źródła dźwięku gałęzie, skrywając cieniem symbole wypalone w trawie. Harmoniczna, nieskażona fałszem melodia niosła się wyżej, upominając się o należności. Obwiązane białą, migoczącą nicią konary wydały głuchy odgłos, uderzając o ziemię. Piosenka trwała tak długo, aż z gaju pozostała jedynie woń zgliszczy. 

 

Dopiero po zrobieniu kilku kroków Arabella dojrzała w środku majestatyczną kapliczkę, otoczoną dwunastką świec. Na kamiennym stole stał zamknięty tryptyk, całość sprawiała równie biedne, co surowe wrażenie, ale mimo wszystko biła od tego jakaś dziwna energia. Kilka osób posłało ogniki, zapalając lonty świec. Alina podeszła, żeby otworzyć zamknięte obrazy. Uklękli wspólnie przez moment, żeby zaraz potem wycofać się do tyłu i ruszyć kolumną w stronę dalszej części lasu. Arabella odwróciła się na moment, odłączając się od grupy. W zadumie patrzyła, jak drzewa w ciągu kilku sekund wyrastają z ziemi. Kapliczka ponownie zniknęła w gaju, a jedyną logiczną myślą, jaka pojawiła się w głowie dziewczynki było pytanie. 

— Czemu drzewa nie płoną od świec? — spytała na głos, ale odpowiedziało jej jedynie echo zabaw, rozgrywanych niedaleko. 

Pobiegła na miejsce spotkania, nad pobliskim strumieniem, które wczoraj przygotowywała wraz z siostrami. Na plaży płonęło kilka ognisk, wokół których popełniano najdziwniejsze tańce-połamańce jakie w życiu widziała. Część dziewczyn zbiła się w grupkę nieopodal mostku, gdzie rozpoczęły plecenie wianków, chłopcy urządzili sobie zawody w skakaniu przez ogień, ale zdecydowana większość zajęła się po prostu ganianiem za swoją wymarzoną drugą połówką. Dorośli odizolowali się od dzieci, siadając przy stołach z jadłem i napitkiem. Zewsząd płynęła muzyka, ale, jak co roku, nigdzie nie dostrzegła gramafonu czy chociażby radia. 

Nawet gdyby chciała opisać, co tam się działo, nie byłaby w stanie. Sobótki dla Arabelli zawsze zaczynały się za wolno i kończyły za szybko. Miały w sobie pewnego rodzaju magię, coś co ją przyciągało, a jednocześnie uciekało, próbując przegonić sam czas. Dołączyła do młodszych dzieci, bawiących się w berka. I jeśli przez moment mignął jej przed oczami purpurowy kwiat*******, to na pewno musiało być złudzenie. 

Nie wie w jaki sposób dostali się do stodoły. W jednej chwili tańczyli w kółku, a w drugiej Alina odprowadzała wszystkich poniżej szesnastu lat prosto w objęcia Morfeusza. Arabella otumaniona wrażeniami wieczora, położyła się na sianie, chcąc zaprotestować, powiedzieć że nadal może się bawić! Jedynie powieki postanowiły sobie z niej zakpić i opaść mimo żelaznej woli właścicielki. Słyszała pierwsze odgłosy chrapania, a siano pachniało przecież tak przyjemnie. Wymacała dłonią koc, który przyciągnęła ku sobie. Przecież zaśnie tylko na moment, zaraz się obudzi i wymknie się, żeby zobaczyć co robią starsze dzieciaki. 

Tylko na moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *materiał, z którego wykonuje się pieczęcie. Tak, to czerwone kółka z herbami/symbolami nie są wykonane, jak sądzą niektórzy, z wosku. :D  
> **popularna w PRLu herbata.  
> ***kawa na wagę złota, parzona po turecku  
> ****symbolizują bliskość i przeznaczenie  
> *****symbolizują głęboką miłość  
> ******symbolizują zranienie, fałszywą i odrzuconą miłość  
> *******według legend - kwiat paproci miał być purpurowy.


End file.
